


Playing Hooky

by Kitsilver



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love and cheesiness, Romance, complete and total fluff, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsilver/pseuds/Kitsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Clarke convinced Lexa to take a break, and relax, just for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

Lexa rubbed her fingers on her aching temples, staring at the reports on her desk and wishing they would just go away. Trade dispute here, land rights fight there, a squabble about a pig let loose and someone accidentally killing and eating it before they knew it belonged to someone else. She smiled a little at the last one, picking up the report before putting it back on the desk. Her people were certainly…spirited.

Who knew being Commander would involve so much paperwork? Her predecessor had never mentioned it, but then, he had only been Commander for a few short years before he died. And there was always war to keep him occupied.

She grimaced and picked up her pen, ready to get back to work. There were worse things than being stuck inside reading reports all day. They were at peace. If this was the price to be paid, she would gladly pay it. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and without even turning around, she knew who it was. Only one person could change the very air in the room just by being in it. She smiled as she turned around.

"Hello," Clarke said, coming to Lexa and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled and Lexa was reminded once again of how much she loved her beautiful, vibrant wife _. Wife_ , Lexa thought, rolling the word around on her tongue. It was still a new thing for her to say. They had only officially recognized their bond before the entire Coalition a few weeks ago, taking the Skaikru word _wife_ , and Lexa was still getting used to it.

She smiled, feeling gladness and warmth at the thought that she would have the rest of her life to get used to it. “Hello to you, too.” 

"Think I can convince you to step away from work?"

Lexa groaned dramatically and wrapped her arms around Clarke, burying her face in Clarke’s chest. “You have no idea how much I want to,” she said, her voice slightly muffled. “But I have so much work to do before the assembly tomorrow.”

"How important could this possibly be?" Clarke said. Lexa felt rather than saw her reach around to the stack of reports on her desk. Then she felt Clarke laugh, her chest rumbling against Lexa’s face. Lexa leaned back, slightly indignant that Clarke wasn't taking her work seriously, when she remembered which report was at the top of the stack. Her cheeks burned. That _wasn’t_ what she wanted Clarke to see.

Clarke just looked at her, a smile on her face and laughter in her blue eyes. "Really Lexa? This is the ‘important work’ you have to do right now?"

"It is a serious matter." Lexa said, holding her gaze and trying to keep the levity from her voice. Then she gave up and shook her head, chuckling. "It does seem rather silly doesn't?” she said, meeting her wife’s eyes again. “But these little things can lead to fights, fights where someone dies. If there’s something I can do to stop that, I will." 

Clarke looked at her for a long moment, the tiniest small on her face and the softest look in her eyes. Lexa felt her heart lift and she closed her eyes when Clarke kissed her, oh so softly. 

"That is why I love you,” Clarke whispered, her lips just a breath away. Lexa’s heart caught once again at her words. It wasn’t so long ago that Lexa thought she would never hear them; she never tired of hearing it. She smiled when Clarke took her hand and pulled her to her feet, the look on her face like that of a child urging her friend to play. She would never tire of seeing Clarke like this, too.

"I still want to take you away from work, just for a few hours. I promise you won’t regret it,” Clarke said, grinning.

Lexa gave in with a huff, pretending to be a lot more reluctant than she really was. “All right then,” she said. “Where are we going anyway?”

“It’s a surprise,” Clarke said as they walked out the door, their hands intertwining. “Have I ever told you what “playing hooky” means?”

\----

Whatever Lexa imagined as they rode out of Polis, she wasn’t expecting this. About an hour’s ride from the city they had left the main road and taken a small, windy trail through the forest. It was difficult to see exactly where they were going through the thick trees, but Clarke seemed to know the way. Soon she picked up the sound of water, a stream flowing nearby, that grew louder as they traveled.

The sound of water had grown to something like a roar when they finally broke through the trees, and Lexa couldn’t help but gasp. Inside the clearing was a waterfall, about fifteen feet high, coming off a mottled gray wall of rock and cascading into a wide pool of deep, blue water. There was thick green grass all around, splashes of color in the wildflowers scattered about. It was beautiful, Lexa thought as she turned from the idyllic scene to face a smiling Clarke. The kind of thing she never had time to stop and admire before with the war, and the gathering of the coalition, the fight against the Mountain, and the eventual alliance with the Sky People. There had never been time, or a need, for Lexa to stop and admire such a scene. 

But then Clarke happened. Lexa took in the smile that adorned Clarke’s face, the way her blue eyes seemed to twinkle when she was happy, the way the light fell on her face and made her golden hair shine. She was so happy and beautiful and _hers._ In that moment Lexa didn’t think about the coalition, or her role as Heda, or all the work that waited for her back in Polis. Right then there was nowhere else she would rather be, and no one else she would rather be, than Lexa. And all she needed was Clarke.

That didn’t mean she had to make it easy on her though.

Lexa arched an eyebrow at her wife. “Really, Clarke?” she said as they rode a little farther to reach the edge of the pool. “You suggest ‘playing hooky’ and this is the best you can come up with?” She noted the cool, brisk breeze in the spring air. “It’s still a little early for a swim and cold.”

Clarke laughed at her and dismounted from her horse, letting the reins fall to the ground. She sent Lexa a flirtatious smile that never failed to get the Commander’s heart beating a little faster.

“Well…” Clarke said, the husky note in her voice and the way her eyes seemed to promise something sexy and sensual making Lexa’s heart beat even faster. Then Clarke took her shirt and whipped it up over her head. Lexa’s jaw dropped.

“I’m going in,” Clarke said. “So…” Lexa couldn’t seem to look away from Clarke’s fingers unbuttoning her pants, then pulling them slowly, ever so _slowly_ , down the curve of her butt and over muscular thighs – making Lexa gulp with the sudden memory of this morning when those thighs were wrapped tightly around her waist – and over shapely calves.

Lexa looked up to find Clarke grinning at her, naked but for her bra and underwear. Clarke cocked her head toward the water, then reached behind her to flick off her bra. 

"You joining me, Lexa?"

With one last flick the bra was gone, and Lexa only had a moment to admire her wife’s perfect, _almost_ naked body before Clarke dove into the pool, disappearing beneath the clear blue water, her teasing laugh following behind.

Lexa growled at being left behind and couldn’t remember how she got off her horse, shed her clothes, and dove into the water that quickly. All she knew was _Clarke._

She surfaced from the water and swam easily, confidently, to the woman waiting for her by the waterfall.

\---

Clarke lay on a sunny patch of grass by the water, gloriously naked and wet. Lexa let out an approving little hum as she pulled herself out of the water and lay on the grass next to her wife.

Clarke rested her head on her hand, her lips quirking up in a smile. “What do you think of playing hooky?”

Lexa kissed her, felt the smile echoing her own. “I like it.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa, pulling her on top, curling her fingers through Lexa’s hair and taking a firm grip on her head. “It’s not over yet,” Clarke murmured, pulling Lexa’s lips down to hers. Lexa groaned at the feel of soft, warm lips under hers, desire suffusing her as she grinded her body against the woman beneath her. Heard her gasp when her chest brushed over hard, pointed nipples.

They kissed for what felt like forever, seemingly content to taste each other over and over, slipping tongues into mouths and sucking each other in. A nip at the corner of her lip, a lick, then their mouths joining again. Lexa doesn’t know how much time passed before she broke the kiss and started kissing the soft skin down Clarke’s neck. Clarke sighed, eyes closed, tilting her head back and asking for more.

Then she gasped when lips grazed her nipples, before latching on gently to suck. 

Then she squirmed when lips went lower, over her squirming belly and soft thighs.

Then she moaned, long and loud, when lips and tongue closed around her clit. 

“Lexa,” she gasped, her body writhing under Lexa’s mouth.

\---

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, feeling her wife shudder in the aftermath of her orgasm, buried her face in Clarke’s hair and just breathed her in.

“Wow,” Clarke said when she could finally catch her breath.

“That good, huh?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and punched her lightly on the arm. “You know it was.”

Lexa huffed out a laugh and cuddled Clarke again. They held each other for a long time before Lexa spoke again.

“Is it always like this?” she asked, wonder and something like disbelief in her voice. This kind of happiness, this joy, was something she had never ever felt before. She almost couldn’t believe it was real, or that it could possibly last.

Clarke seemed to hear something in her voice and looked at her, raising a hand to stroke her cheek. “It can be, if we want it to,” she said softly.

Lexa closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “I _want._ ”

She had never wanted anything more, and when Clarke kissed her, she knew it was the same for her too.

They kissed for a long time, until the grumbling sound of Lexa’s stomach broke the silence. Lexa groaned in embarrassment and Clarke laughed, rolling away.

“I guess I should feed you,” she said, looking down at Lexa. “You did work really hard, after all.”

Lexa arched a brow. “And you have something to feed me with?”

Clarke grinned and walked to the trees nearby, coming back with a blanket and a pack. She lay out the blanket and pulled out an assortment of fruits and combinations of bread and meat and leafy greens that Lexa recognized as sandwiches. And for the second time that day, Lexa had to close her mouth after feeling it gape open in surprise.

She looked up to find Clarke looking very pleased with herself. “I know, I’m good aren’t I?”

Lexa kissed her gratefully. “Thank you,” she said, unsure why she felt almost shy. It had already been a wonderful afternoon, but knowing that Clarke had thought to prepare ahead made it even sweeter.

“Yes well, I told you the day isn’t over yet,” Clarke said cheerfully.

They settled down to eat, scarfing down the sandwiches and saving the fruit for dessert. They fed each other, Lexa slipping a grape into Clarke’s mouth before Clarke returned the favor with a strawberry or a slice of peach. But somehow that turned into Lexa licking the juice off Clarke’s fingers, and Clarke licking the juice off Lexa’s lips before following that sticky sweet trail down her neck.

And they were making love again, as if they had not just made love, as if they would never make love again. Their hunger for food sated, their hunger for each other never satisfied.

They loved each other as if they had all day, every day, with each other. As if no one else existed, and nothing else mattered but the taste of each other, and the gasps they could drink from each other’s lips.

They loved each other until there was nothing left for them to give, and when they held each other at last, she wasn’t sure who said the words but knew it was true for both of them.

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I start writing in a completely happy mood: fluff. Complete and total fluff. Thank you to RaeDMagdon and N1ghtWr1ter for updating “Young Gods” and “War of Needs” on the same day and putting me in an incredibly happy mood. Thank you to my gf, who read the first draft of this fic and told me it was worth finishing.  
> And thank you to everyone who read this. I hope you liked it.


End file.
